1. The candidate, a board eligible pediatric cardiologist, is starting her second year of basic research training postfellowship. In addition, a portion of her clinical fellowship was utilized studying gene transfer into the pulmonary vasculature in vivo at the NIH. Ultimate plans of the PI are to be an established, independent investigator studying development of pulmonary vessels and pathologic responses of the pulmonary vasculature in congenital heart disease in order to direct specific therapies in a clinical realm. Toward these goals, the PI will enroll in graduate level courses in molecular biology and techniques at the University of Pennsylvania and initiate a supervised laboratory project during the first year of an MCSDA. The next three years will provide an intensive research experience under the guidance of the co- sponsors with the final year transitioning to an independent status. During this period she will maintain her clinical skills evaluating and managing care of pediatric cardiac patients one-half day per week in an outpatient setting. 2. The research outlined in this proposal investigates the role of specific adhesion molecules (alpha v beta 3 , alpha v beta 5 integrins), in endothelial cell differentiation, migration and adhesion in the developing vessels in the lung. The research outlined will delineate the developmental distribution and relevance of these alpha integrins during critical stages of pulmonary vascular ontogeny in vivo and will utilize an in vitro model of murine lung development and endothelial specific gene transduction. Near the end of the time course, it is anticipated the PI will have in hand the experience, knowledge, and preliminary data necessary for application for a FIRST award or other independent investigator support to go on and confirm the relevant findings during in vivo murine development pre- and postnatally. 3. The environment is exceptional for providing a physician investigator with the experience and groundwork toward independence and a successful academic career. The sponsors provide complementary roles with direction for the candidate from both a physician scientist and a well established developmental biologist. Laboratory space is available in a new, fully equipped, research laboratory of the sponsor at the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia's Abramson Research Building The scientific community on the University of Pennsylvania campus and at the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia provide an excellent environment to maintain clinical activity of 10-20% time during the training period and thereafter. At the conclusion of the training period the PI will establish her own lab at the Abramson Research Building allowing her independence while maintaining close contact with the sponsors.